


Chi's Scratch Pad

by Chilord



Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: Scene missing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilord/pseuds/Chilord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that came to me, that gripped me, but did not stay long enough for even finish more than a scene, far shy of a chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Darkmother Gotham (DCU/Batman)

"Ah, you see, Batsy... you've been acting under the assumption that this is all about you." The familiar voice stated, almost giggling with deranged delight. "That this was all about luring you here... When in truth? In truth, your appearance is merely an amusing byproduct."

Batman frowned, his eyes scanning the darkness.

"Looking for me? Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Bats, but I'm not around. Never was really." The voice chuckled and twisted, changing from the familiar to the not. "Because, like I said, Batman, this was never about you. This was always about Him. 

"Gotham's favorite son." The voice chuckled softly again. "Oh, did you think that was you? That she loved you? Supported you? Believed in you and your little crusade to _save_ her?"

A dark, feral laugh echoed through the air.

"Gotham... abides by your little crusade, allows you, your little victories, lets you play the knight in shadow stained armor, partly because you brought her _Him_. 

"And what's sad... is that you're so focused, so singled minded, so driven, you can't even see what's right in front of you."

There was a pause, before the voice whispered into the air. "Gotham has no interest in salvation. She does not want prosperity and security. Gotham, hungers for violence and madness. She savors every little drop of blood spilled for whatever little petty excuse that's offered! She feasts on the souls of the mad and the damned and the victims they so eagerly offer her."

The voice chuckled, almost growled, bubbling up from the back of the throat. "And so many times, you gave her that last, little push she needed to suckle her children to her bosum, so they might feed their poor, hungry mother as the shining shards of their sanity fell into her merciless hands. 

"And what's more? Instead of fleeing, what do people do? They cling onto the most wonderful, terrible thing that keeps them driving across that bridge into blood stained, empty homes awash with violence seeped into their very foundations. All because of hope. Hope _you_ give them."

There was a sweet, wicked little smile in that voice now. "Hope that offers up a bountiful harvest every time He comes around to reap." 

And then silence, before another, slow, drawn chuckle bubbled up into the air. “And what makes it even more delicious? You won’t believe me. Not truly. You’ll dismiss me as mad, delusional, insane… so many words for the same state of mind that you label all of mother’s other children.”


	2. Penance Takes many forms and foolishness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an alternate take on a classic character

"Shut the door, Robbie." J. Jonah Jameson stated quietly as he cut off what he was sure was going to be another rant about his crusade against Spiderman.

Startled, Joe Robertson stared at his boss for a moment, for a moment, before reluctantly closing the door behind him.

"In a second, I'm going to have you yell at me, just like you normally do." Jameson stated simply as he stared out the window, before turning around in his chair and setting down his cigar. "But first, I'm going to say something."

There was a pause, before he looked Robbie dead in the eye. "Do you really think that by now, I don't know what side Spiderman is on? Do you think that by now, I don't realize that he is the opposite of how I always portray him as? 

That startled Robbie, who stared at him, before Jameson saw something rare in the man's eyes. Real, genuine fury.

"Keep a hold of that feeling, you're going to need it." Jameson stated simply as he threaded his fingers together. "I know. But I'm also serious about what I say about prosecuters, cops, and the others who take a stand against crime without a mask.

"They don't have super powers. They don't have the ability to endure the wrath of the costumed crazies out there. They are ordinary men and women who need all the help they can." Jameson picked up his stoogie and took a slow deep puff. "So, I put it on Spiderman. I keep everyone's focus on him. Everyone's attention on him. 

"I keep them so focused on him and off of the rest of them who don't have a mask protecting them, that have families that anyone can find." Jameson released the smoke and slowly set his cigar back down. "And I shoulder the blame for it.

"My son... my son is a hero. And he knows heroes when he sees them. He can't even look me in the eye anymore." Jameson smiled bitterly. "And I accept that. And when I die. A letter will be given to you, to my son and several others to give to the hero I wronged so badly. 

"In the mean time though, I will play the fool, the bastard, the villain... because I know Spiderman is a hero strong enough to endure it." Then he paused, and his face rolled over as he stood up, an ugly expression of anger crossing it. "AND THIS IS MY DAMNED PAPER SO YOU BETTER REMEMBER IT!"

It took Robbie a moment to break out of it, to respond, before glaring at Jameson again, his voice raising. "And I think you're making a mistake! As usual!"

In so many more ways than one.


End file.
